Hers and His
by Angel22022
Summary: YAHF: Buffy dresses as a ninja. (First part of Harsh Truths Series)
1. Her Costume

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto

**A/N:** Any plot point up to Chapter 600+ for Naruto is up for grabs in this. Possible spoilers. I will also mention things in passing that apply to later Buffy seasons.

Also this story is not meant to be taken very seriously.

**Chapter 1 : Her Costume **

Buffy didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Willow and Xander obviously had similar interests as her. Still, she was Buffy, the former cheerleader. The one Willow still felt nervous around and Xander still had a crush on. She walked to the edge of the stairs. Xander was in a solider's uniform holding the gun he'd gotten at Ethan's. Willow had chickened out and was wearing a ghost costume. Buffy sighed, they'd really have to talk about this self confidence thing later. As she descended down the stairs audible gasps came from her friends. They took in her costume. She was wearing a spiky blond wig. Her chest was visibly flatter. She was wearing and orange and black sweeter and black pants. She had a band with a leaf symbol on her forehead. She had whisker marks painted on her face. Willow blinked in surprise. Xander stammered, he hadn't thought she could make her self more attractive in his eyes, he'd been wrong.

"Exactly how accurate is that costume." Xander asked once he'd found his voice.

Buffy smiled, understanding his questioned she lifted up her shirt. There was a particular design painted on her stomach.

"Come on. If we don't hurry the old troll will yell at us." Buffy said. "I promise we can talk later." She added, as her friends were still in a slight state of shock.


	2. He Wakes Up

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto

**A/N:** For Naruto's time line this is _after_ the current war.

**Chapter 2:** **He Wakes Up**

Naruto woke up in the middle of a strange street. There were small demons running about causing havoc. Naruto went toward a group, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wait, something is not right" The fox cautioned.

"What is it, Kurama." Naruto asked. There was uneasy silence. Neither was used to use of the fox's actual name.

"This is not our world." Kurama stated.

"No.., it can't, we stopped the Moon's Eye plan didn't we." Naruto panicked.

"Don't worry, we did. This is something different." The fox assured him.

"Something still fells off…" Naruto thought.

He ran behind a nearby tree and screened.

"IT'S GONE."

Kurama could not help but chuckle.


	3. Her Reaction

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Chapter 3: Her Reaction **

Everyone was back in the library. Willow was still looking and Buffy with the admiration and lust she had been for most of the night.

"Geez Will, I didn't think you were that much of a fangirl." Buffy quipped.

"So you uh, really could tell what was going on then." Willow blushed.

"Yes" Buffy deadpanned "Naruto actually managed to reach me were ever I was. That's how we got to the costume shop first" She looked around and focused her attention to Giles before continuing "By the way, Giles, we need to talk, about that Ethan guy and what ever it is that makes a slayer a slayer. I just realized some possibilities for slayer history and none of them are pretty."

Giles nodded.

"So…" Xander started "What was he yelling about, Willow mentioned hearing…"

"He realized something was missing" Buffy blushed.

Xander blushed back " Well… at least what did change came back."

Buffy let out a moderately demonic growl and punched Xander just hard enough to push him back.

A/N: I have not plans to continue this beyond the next chapter (which covers Naruto's return). Just assume the only change is less surprise when the first slayer stuff happens.

**A/N:** Please ignore the above comment. I _will_ being making a sequel. Eventually


	4. His Punishment

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Chapter 4: His Punishment **

Naruto awoke again. This time in a medical tent with Sakura looked over him worriedly. Without regard for her being there he looked down under his blanket and..

"YES!" He yelled.

Sakura, having fairly good idea why he'd done this knocked him unconscious again.

As he passed out he wondered 'The strength, and what happened during her match with Ino. I wonder if our world has…' and then he blacked out

**THE END**


End file.
